


bits and peices

by AppleJuice (frvits)



Series: You're the bomb dot com [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frvits/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the actual story, then come back at the appropriate chapters:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: DO NOT SKIP AHEAD. kay :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the actual story, then come back at the appropriate chapters:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: DO NOT SKIP AHEAD. kay :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Piper have a little chat from Chapter 4:Leo stopped being a pussy
> 
> [[Chapter 4:Leo stopped being a pussy link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13843186)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Read that up there first^^^. Then, when prompted to, come back to this story and read the chapter.
> 
> Thank you!"

GrimReaper: Piper.  
BeautyQueen: Yep  
GrimReaper: How are you?  
BeautyQueen: Great  
BeautyQueen: How are you  
GrimReaper: Peachy.  
GrimReaper: You know how demanding Leo can be.  
GrimReaper: Sometimes he can just suck everyone else in his drama.  
GrimReaper: Not that I mind, of course.  
BeautyQueen: Believe me, I know.  
BeautyQueen: But if he’s telling you all this drama that means he likes you.  
BeautyQueen: Wink wink  
GrimReaper: I’m not here to talk about that.  
BeautyQueen: Alright but we’ll talk about it eventually  
BeautyQueen: Can’t hide the inevitable  
GrimReaper: The same to you.  
GrimReaper: Which reminds me.  
GrimReaper: Leo has this suspicion that you may or may not like Jason.  
GrimReaper: Care to prove it false, or truth?  
BeautyQueen: Damn  
BeautyQueen: Do I really have to answer that  
BeautyQueen: We both know the answer to that one  
BeautyQueen: Like we both know how you feel about this whole Leo and Jason buisness  
GrimReaper: Butt out, McLean. That is none of your concern.  
GrimReaper: And as I expected.  
GrimReaper: Do you ever plan on telling Leo?  
BeautyQueen: Are you crazy  
BeautyQueen: Why would I tell him  
BeautyQueen: I’m not going to make him feel like he has less of a chance with Jason than he does now  
GrimReaper: Do you really believe that Leo has that little of a chance?  
GrimReaper: Or is that the tiny bit of jealousy?  
BeautyQueen: Leo has a tiny chance and we all know it  
BeautyQueen: Even he knows it  
GrimReaper: Does he?  
BeautyQueen: Are you telling me he doesn’t  
GrimReaper: I’m not telling you anything.  
BeautyQueen: And why are you so gung ho about this  
BeautyQueen: Do you really want Leo and Jason to be a thing  
GrimReaper: What I want  
GrimReaper: What I want doesn’t matter right now.  
GrimReaper: Right now, I’m being Leo’s friend, and being there for him.  
BeautyQueen: Uh huh  
BeautyQueen: Leo’s going to find out sooner or later  
GrimReaper: You do realize there is a bigger chance of Leo and Jason working than you and Jason?  
GrimReaper: And you realize why.  
BeautyQueen: …  
GrimReaper: Their story is flawless, a classic tale, really.  
GrimReaper: Two childhood best friends, separated because of Leo’s mother’s death and his father not wanting him.  
GrimReaper: The entire time, Jason was left heartbroken and lonely. And Leo doesn’t know that. Leo believes Jason changed, and gained tons of friends when he left.  
GrimReaper: And then, they’re brought back, eighth grade as two young teens, on two separate ends of the social pole.  
BeautyQueen: I thought you didn’t believe in all that social pyramid stuff  
GrimReaper: Of course not. But in this case it does. Now, please, let me continue.  
GrimReaper: For the next three years they both had girlfriends, but you and I have both seen the gazes across the room.  
GrimReaper: Leo, is in no way subtle. He’s blunt as fuck, and would literally stare at Jason for an hour, which is crazy for such an ADHD person like him.  
GrimReaper: I don’t even think Jason knows yet.  
GrimReaper: You get it, right?  
GrimReaper: They’re going to get together, because that’s how the story always goes.  
BeautyQueen: I know  
BeautyQueen: I know I know I know  
BeautyQueen: I just  
GrimReaper: I know  
BeautyQueen: Of course it’s Leo, who gets his happy ending  
BeautyQueen: I just wish that maybe  
GrimReaper: I get it  
GrimReaper: I’m still not going to tell him. Leo, I mean.  
BeautyQueen: What part  
GrimReaper: Any of it. All of it.  
GrimReaper: I’ll just let him figure it out. The whole Jason thing.  
BeautyQueen: And what about you and him  
BeautyQueen: Are you going to tell Leo that you like him  
GrimReaper: Of course not  
BeautyQueen: I’m not telling Leo that I like Jason  
BeautyQueen: Besides  
BeautyQueen: I think I’m moving from that slowly  
GrimReaper: I wish you the bestest of luck  
BeautyQueen: Right back at you bud  
BeautyQueen: Right back at you

BeautyQueen left chat

GrimReaper closed chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's e-mail to Calypso, as mentioned in Chapter 5: everyone chill out im here to fix it all
> 
> [[Chapter 5 link]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13846570)

One new e-mail.  
From:  hotstuffmightbe2hot@argotwo.com  
To:  flowersandislandgirls@ogygia.org

dear callie, 

uh, its me, Leo. wow, its been forever since i wrote an email! remember when we were first dating and we sent each other cute stuff like this?

which is actually what i wanted to talk about. you were my first girlfriend and my only one (excluding that one time me and pipes tried to make it work, yeah that didn’t happen to work out). i dont think i ever really told you what happened, why i first asked you out.

ive like jason since eighth grade. which meant, freshman year, the year we dated, i liked him. over the summer, before high school i was super bummed out, because jason had a girlfriend (you know reyna, dont you?)

nico and piper told me to forget him. so first day of school, i saw you. you were beautiful, im not going to lie about that. you were that hot new girl from freaking europe, and no one knew anything about you.

the first time i flirted with you, you punched me in the face. im pretty sure you remember, because i know i do (as well as the school nurse).

when i asked you out, i was expecting to forget jason. part of me did, and really loved all the time we spent with each other. it was great, im not lying about that.

i didnt move on from him like i hoped i would. when we broke up, i did think of you. i thought only of you and how you sort of broke my heart.

as you know, i still like jason, i guess. maybe even more than like if i had to be honest. i still like you, part of me wishes we could still work. but right now, im trying to figure it out myself. besides, i think you’ll find other people to be with (we all know you and piper are going to be a thing, don’t think you guys are secretive).

i even wrote you a haiku  
calypso you are  
a pretty great person yeah  
you and pipes make out 

love, leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy did mention that Jason and him talk from Chapter 6:approval
> 
> [[Chapter 6 link: approval](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13904737)]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Read that up there first^^^. Then, when prompted to, come back to this story and read the chapter.
> 
> Thank you!

AmazingGrace invited FishBoy to chat

AmazingGrace: Hey  
FishBoy: sup.  
AmazingGrace: You want to go and watch a movie?  
AmazingGrace: I have an extra ticket  
FishBoy: what.  
FishBoy: nah, i have a date today.  
FishBoy: sorry bro.  
AmazingGrace: It’s cool  
AmazingGrace: Well, I have an extra ticket, and I don’t have anything to do with it  
FishBoy: ask someone else  
AmazingGrace: Everyone else is busy  
AmazingGrace: And the only one who isn’t was the person who was supposed to come with me  
FishBoy: reyna?  
AmazingGrace: Yeah  
FishBoy: hmm  
AmazingGrace: What’s ‘hmm’?  
FishBoy: maybe you should ask you-know-who  
AmazingGrace: Which you-know-who? We have like five of those  
FishBoy: hot-latino-you-know-who.  
AmazingGrace: Leo?  
FishBoy: duh. it’ll be like old times  
AmazingGrace: I guess  
FishBoy: beside don’t you want to be friends with him again?  
AmazingGrace: I guess  
FishBoy: ASK HIM ASK HIM ASK HIM ASK HIM  
AmzingGrace: Gah, fine. Hold on  
FishBoy: this is great.  
FishBoy: things are going so well between you two.  
FishBoy: besides you need to forget reyna.  
FishBoy: it’ll be great just you and leo alone.  
FishBoy: in the dark, watching a movie.  
FishBoy: hurry up and ask the guy already  
AmazingGrace: Dude  
FishBoy: what?  
AmazingGrace: I think I just accidentally asked Leo out  
FishBoy: so?  
FishBoy: i ‘accidentally’ ask annabeth out all the time ;)  
AmazingGrace: No this is different  
AmazingGrace: I was just trying to have two guys hanging out  
AmazingGrace: I miss him bro  
FishBoy: bro, i know.  
FishBoy: you talk about him all the time.  
AmazingGrace: No I don’t  
FishBoy: if that’s what you want to believe.  
FishBoy: so you asked leo out.  
FishBoy: what’s the problem?  
AmazingGrace: I didn’t want it to seem like a date  
AmazingGrace: But it is to me  
FishBoy: and the problem is…?  
AmazingGrace: bro  
FishBoy: bro.  
AmazingGrace: Fine  
AmazingGrace: Let’s just hope he doesn’t think of it as a date  
FishBoy: uh  
FishBoy: of course he wouldn’t.  
FishBoy: let’s just get you looking hot and unattainable.  
AmazingGrace: You know we’re just going to the movies  
AmazingGrace: So I don’t really need to do all of that  
FishBoy: shhhhhhhhhhh  
FishBoy: just give me my one chance to play dress up bro  
AmazingGrace: Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy's conversation
> 
> [[Chapter 6 link: approval](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13904737)]

GrimReaper: Percy.  
GrimReaper: What the hell are you telling Leo?  
FishBoy: cool it cuz.  
FishBoy: everything’s okay.  
GrimReaper: No. It’s not.  
FishBoy: of course it is.  
FishBoy: leo had to know that i approve of him.  
FishBoy: hopefully he’ll take the hint, and make his move.  
GrimReaper: Leave Leo and Jason alone.  
GrimReaper: Let them deal with everything alone.  
GrimReaper: They don’t need someone interfering with that clutterfuck.  
FishBoy: i’m only trying to speed up the process.  
FishBoy: you and i both know how stupid this is.  
GrimReaper: Nothing’s going on, and if that’s what’s going to happen, then leave it.  
GrimReaper: Let them figure it out.  
FishBoy: :PPP  
FishBoy: im older so :PPP  
GrimReaper: Ugh. Sometimes I can’t deal with any of you.  
FishBoy: :P sorry cuz, but older gets priority.  
GrimReaper: I hate this rule.  
GrimReaper: Just, be subtle about it if you must.  
FishBoy: no problemo  
FishBoy: i have a plan  
GrimReaper: Really? Do you have a real plan?  
FishBoy: duh  
FishBoy: step one: get them to the point of almost a thing, but not quite  
FishBoy: step two: drunken kissing  
FishBoy: step three: magical babies created, see? great plan.  
GrimReaper: Percy.  
GrimReaper: I’m not going to say it’s a stupid plan.  
GrimReaper: Actually, it’s a pretty stupid plan.  
GrimReaper: Quit while you’re ahead  
FishBoy: too late  
FishBoy: in a few weeks there will be an amazing party, one that you’ll be invited to too.  
FishBoy: play some games from the 90’s  
FishBoy: like spin the bottle  
FishBoy: it’s totally foolproof  
GrimReaper: You’re an idiot.  
FishBoy: i’m a genius  
FishBoy: don’t worry, everything is going to be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Reyna's Conversation as mentioned from chapter 9:
> 
> [[Chapter 9 link: the mighty spit of jason grace (who is a free man)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/15490249)]
> 
> *It is unknown when this conversation took place, due to Jason's lack of context.

QueenReina: → Jason. We need to talk.←   
AmazingGrace: About?  
QueenReina: → Us ←  
AmazingGrace: How we’re not as good as we used to be?  
AmazingGrace: How we’re not as together as we used to be?  
QueenReina: → Jason. ←  
QueenReina: → You and I both know that an arguement was going to come on. ←  
QueenReina: → We’ve spent years being the perfect couple. ←  
QueenReina: → And you’re not as ready as I thought you would be. ←  
AmazingGrace: I know but I will be  
AmazingGrace: One day  
AmazingGrace: I can be ready  
QueenReina: → Jason. ←  
AmazingGrace: So after all this?  
AmazingGrace: Is that it?  
AmazingGrace: I wasn’t ready to take the next step and you’re done already?  
QueenReina: → God, Jason this isn’t just about you not wanting to have sex with me ←  
QueenReina: → You’ve been so distant. ←  
AmazingGrace: So?  
AmazingGrace: I think a lot. You know how stressful my dad is about college.  
QueenReina: → I know. ←  
QueenReina: → I just can’t for a while. We need a break. ←  
AmazingGrace: So you’re just ready to quit like that?  
AmazingGrace: And this is all my fault?  
QueenReina: → Jason, stop. ←  
QueenReina: → It’s not just you. ←  
AmazingGrace: Is this about your sister?  
AmazingGrace: What happened to her?  
QueenReina: → For fuck’s sake, when am I not concerned about my sister? ←  
QueenReina: → She hasn’t talked to me in years, and now when I’m perfectly happy, she comes knocking on my door asking for my help. ←  
QueenReina: → She literally has nowhere to go, and I have to worry about her problems too along with my own. ←  
AmazingGrace: I can help you. You helped me when I was dealing with my own problems.  
QueenReina: → I know. ←  
QueenReina: → I just can’t. ←  
AmazingGrace: So what is this really about? Me or your sister?  
QueenReina: → Are you making me choose, Jason? ←  
QueenReina: → God that’s sick. Are you really making me choose between dealing with my sister who I have never known, and between you? ←  
AmazingGrace: No I just want to know  
AmazingGrace: Why you want to end this so suddenly?  
QueenReina: → Okay Jason, who would you choose? Think to when you were freaking fourteen. Your bestest and most closest friend came back after years of you not seeing them. And then you have your own mother who was dealing with her issues and desperately needed help. ←  
QueenReina: → Who did you choose Jason? ←  
QueenReina: → You ended up choosing Leo. You decided to spend all your time trying to get some information about him and where he’s been, never actually talking to him anyway. ←  
QueenReina: → I don’t want to make the same mistakes as you ←  
AmazingGrace: Reyna, fuck you  
QueenReina: → I’m sorry Jason. ←  
QueenReina: → I didn’t mean to. I just- can’t right now. ←  
AmazingGrace: Reyna, I get that you have problems. I get that there were things I could do to help you.  
AmazingGrace: The reason why we started having tension was because of that first day when you wanted to go all the way and I didn’t. That is something I can change about myself if you give me time  
AmazingGrace: You, however, can not change what you just said  
AmazingGrace: And I get that it hurts  
AmazingGrace: Because I’m hurting too  
AmazingGrace: But if you need time  
AmazingGrace: You can have it  
AmazingGrace: I’m not stopping you  
QueenReina: → Jason. ←  
QueenReina: → Okay. ←  
AmazingGrace: We’ll  
AmazingGrace: We’ll see how this turns out  
QueenReina: → Okay. I guess this is it? ←  
AmazingGrace: For now  
QueenReina: → Jason, I’m really sorry. ←  
AmazingGrace: I know  
QueenReina: → I love you. ←  
AmazingGrace: Love you too

AmazingGrace: Hey Percy  
FishBoy: wassup.  
AmazingGrace: Guess what I just did?  
FishBoy: what?  
AmazingGrace: Broke up with my girlfriend  
FishBoy: you’re shitting me

QueenReina: → It’s done. ←  
Smartie121: You broke up with, Jason?  
QueenReina: → Yeah. I feel like crap. ←  
Smartie121: You’ll be okay. Do you want to come over to talk about it?  
QueenReina: → That’ll be nice. ←

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information on Reyna and Jason's story coming up eventually.
> 
> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's and Frank's talk from Chapter 17:getting laid from the grave(pt1)
> 
> [[Chapter 17 link: getting laid from the grave (pt 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/25400796)]

FishBoy: yo frank you cool?  
FishBoy: frankie frank?  
FishBoy: normally you answer immediately.  
FishBoy: but you’re not answering now?  
FishBoy: is something wrong?  
FishBoy: frank it’s been an hour now.  
FishBoy: i don’t want to overwhelm you with notifications.  
FishBoy: because i know that other chat is going on and on about zombies.  
FishBoy: i dunno man.  
FishBoy: just call me whenever you can.  
FishBoy: bye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The tale of AmazingGrace and 2Hot2Handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023587/chapters/13818715)


End file.
